Sucesos Poco Probables
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Sakuno esta rara, Horio esta raro, Tomoka esta rara y Ryoma... más raro aun. ¿Podrian ser un poco mas extrañas las cosas? entren y lean [disculpas adentro]


Hola n.n jejeje este es mi nuevo fic, en realidad lo habia hecho desde hace tiempo pero no le encontraba un fin aceptable uOu… en realidad este fic es para ofrecerles una disculpa a todas mis lectoras de mi fic "Nada es perfecto…" (Nombre muy largo para escribir y tengo prisa)

Tengo un bloqueo creativo uOu y me es difícil 'desbloquearme' asi que tardare un rato en actualizar pero como consolación les regalo este One shot! Medio raro… un poco basura tmb xD ejejejeje.

Gracias a mi beta reader **Chocolana **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sucesos poco probables.**

Hacía calor ese día… Demasiado calor. Las ventanas del salón yacían abiertas de par en par, permitiendo que el aire entrara y calmara el sentimiento de sofocación de los alumnos que en ese momento luchaban por concentrarse en entender lo que el profesor estaba explicando.

-Es por eso que el resultado del ejercicio es igual a 0- volteó a ver a sus alumnos quienes lo veían con cara de cansancio - se terminó la clase pueden salir y tomar un poco de aire.

-Gracias a kami- Exclamaron mientras todos salían apresurados del aula-.

Ryuzaki Sakuno salió del salón acompañada de su mejor amiga, Osakada Tomoka, como todos estaban desesperados por salir hubo unos cuantos empujones, gente cayéndose… La nieta de la entrenadora se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de rodillas al piso… Osakada la ayudó a pararse y siguieron caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos los alumnos salieron al patio con la esperanza de que fuera un poco más fresco en parte era cierto además de que se encontraban comprando bebidas para calmar su sed.

- Hace mucho calor – exclamó Horio que estaba recostado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Sí… - afirmó Katsuo mientras abanicaba su camisa-. ¿Dónde está Kachiro?

-Fue a comprar bebidas- respondió Echizen que también estaba bajo los efectos de calor- espero que llegue rápido…

- Lamento la tardanza- dijo acompañado por dos chicas-

-Oh hace un calor horrible- dijo Tomoka sentándose al lado de Ryoma en la grama.

-La práctica de hoy va a ser horrible con este calor- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro y compañero de clases Kachiro-.

-Si…- dijo Horio sin mencionar nada parecido a 'En mis 2 años de experiencia en el tennis nunca había visto un día tan caluroso' Extraño…

-Toma Ryoma- Katsuo le ofreció una Ponta y él la tomo

Como si fuera un cáliz salvador la abrió y tomó un sorbo, sintiendo el sabor por su garganta. Escuchaba como sus amigos hablaban entre ellos al parecer ninguno había entendido el ejercicio que explicó el profesor para ser sincero él tampoco. Un poco lejos de él estaba sentada una chica con la mirada perdida… rodeaba sus rodillas con sus brazos y ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

-Ryuzaki… - la llamó Ryoma varias veces, no respondía parecía que estaba perdida en otro mundo, extendió su mano hasta su hombro y la sacudió levemente- Sakuno…

- ¿Eh?- dijo sintiendo como alguien la tocaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó el chico ojos de gato.

-yo… - miró a su alrededor y vió la cara de preocupación de los demás- sí… estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura Sakuno-chan?- le preguntó Tomoka

-Sí… yo sólo necesito tomar algo- acto seguido se levantó y caminó en dirección a las máquinas expendedoras

-Pero si aquí hay bebidas…- dijo Katsuo

-hmm que chica tan rara y que falda tan corta – pensó para si mismo Echizen mientras volvía a tomar de su lata de jugo.

Sakuno caminaba vacilante se detuvo frente a una máquina y se apoyó en ella, estaba muy cansada, cuando hacía mucho calor se le subía la presión.

-Necesito descansar- compró una lata de refrescos y se sentó en un banco no muy lejos de ahí, sin abrirla acercó la fría lata a su frente y se recostó del espaldar del banco. Esperaba que esa onda de calor pasara rápidamente porqué si no tendría que ir directo a la enfermería… Era mejor prevenir que lamentar así que, se levantó del banco y caminó a la oficina de su abuela donde había aire acondicionado.

En su trayecto observó el ambiente escolar como nunca antes. Primero vio a un grupo de chicas hablando al parecer se estaban burlando de una chica que tenía algo entre los dientes, primero la ignoraron y luego se burlaron de ella. Siguió caminando y vio a unos chicos peleando al parecer llegó al final porque ya el ganador era un tipo de 3 año.

Más adelante se encontraba una chica llorando porque su novio la había engañado.

Suspiró y subió las escaleras ¿Cómo es que antes no le había prestado atención a estás cosas? Al mismo tiempo la hizo pensar… ¿Qué pasaría si se le llegaba a declarar a Ryoma Echizen? ¿Tendría que pelearse con alguna otra chica por el corazón del tenista?

Había soportado mucho guardando este sentimiento y estaba dispuesta a aguantar mucho más. Pero él no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, era su secreto pero, quizás algún día se lo revelara después de todo, si le rompían el corazón ya no quedaba más nada porque sufrir.

Saliendo del baño estaban Tomoka y el resto del club de fans del 'Tennis no ouji-sama' no sabía que ahora se reunían en los recesos. Era una escena bastante rara ver a Tomoka escuchar el punto de vista de una de los miembros y sólo asentir, nada de gritos, estaba bastante tranquila ese día, había notado que su amiga tampoco se había arrojado encima de Echizen y no chillaba "Ouji-sama, ouji-sama" a donde quiera que Ryoma fuera.

Hmm ¿Raro? Afirmativo, quizás le había sucedido algo en el camino a la escuela, problemas en la casa, tenía algún malestar, algo la estaba perturbando, tenía que averiguarlo como su mejor amiga que era y como persona curiosa que somos todos.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de su abuela y tocó la puerta, Al momento de abrirla salió un muchacho con la cabeza baja al parecer lo habían regañado, aprovechó para entrar y vio a su abuela sentada en su escritorio.

-Sakuno ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la entrenadora al verla entrar aún con la lata en la frente-

- Hace mucho calor afuera, se me va a subir la presión y como aquí hay aire acondicionado… - tomo asiento en una silla que había enfrente al escritorio de su abuela- ¿Qué le pasó a ese chico que acaba de salir?

-Él últimamente se ha estado juntando con unos bravucones, eso a la larga trae problemas así que tuve que suspenderlo del club de tennis- habló la entrenadora- ¿no se supone que deberías estar en clases?

-El profesor nos dejo salir más temprano…- a Sakuno se le ocurrió una idea- oye abuela…

-Dime Sakuno- dijo dejando de escribir en una hoja

-Abuela… - puso sus codos en el escritorio y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos- conozco a una chica que le gusta mucho un chico ¿Qué le recomiendas que haga?

-Bueno… - dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa- si le gusta mucho debería decírselo

-¿Y si no se atreve? ¿O cree que en el momento de decírselo le faltarán las palabras?- preguntó insistente

-Bueno, uno tiene que tomar riesgos… - su abuela la miro a los ojos- o tal vez podría demostrárselo

Sakuno desvió la mirada y observó la lata de refrescos pensativa, ¿demostrárselo?

¿Cómo podía demostrarle al príncipe del tennis que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? Sorpresivamente muchas ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza, si eso se le hubiera ocurrido antes en este momento estaría sonrojada y las rechazaría inmediatamente, pero ahora no le parecían tan imposibles. Ella era tímida, algo torpe y con frecuencia tartamudeaba pero en este momento, no tenía nada de eso.

-Con que demostrárselo…- quitó la mirada del refresco y se la dio a su abuela- ya me voy abuela. Gracias por el consejo, se lo diré a mi amiga

- De nada, Sakuno- la vio salir mientras abría la lata- oh naranja mi favorita

La chica salió de la oficina ya más refrescada y con una idea quizás lo que iba a hacer no era a lo que su abuela se refería con demostrar, pero es lo que ella quería hacer. Se preguntó si sus amigos seguirían en el mismo lugar, en realidad no le importaba mucho ellos, si no el príncipe del tennis si tenía suerte, quizás lo encontrara sólo. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela y esta vez notó otras cosas. Unos nuevos estudiantes se encontraban perdidos y le preguntaban a unos mayores la ubicación del salón de clases. Unas chicas hablaban sobre lo maravilloso que era el capitán Tezuka y lo guapo que se veía hoy idolatrándolo y aludiéndolo.

Hablando de tennis, Horio también estaba extraño hoy, en todo el día no había dicho su frase '… en mis dos años de experiencia en el tennis' que acompañaba casi cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca. ¿Le dolerá algo? Otra cosa que también debería averiguar, el chico de una sola ceja se encontraba menos alardoso, tampoco se había metido en problemas ni había pasado vergüenza frente a nadie. Felicidades por él, estaba mejorando o… ¿Cambio de personalidad? Mejor seguir observando la vida de los estudiantes de Seigaku.

Salió al patio y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento allí estaba el príncipe del tennis, Ryoma Echizen… ¿tenia miedo? ¿Ya no quería llevar a cabo se decisión?... ¡Para nada! Se había ido… nada de sonrojo, ni titubeos estaba muy decidida…

-Hola Ryoma- se acercó a él, estaba sacando otra bebida… para ser mas precisos una Ponta de uva, parecía que eso era lo único que tomaba.

¿Dónde estaba el "kun" al final de su nombre? Bueno… no era que le importara mucho pero era raro, ella sólo le decía 'Ryoma-kun.'

-Ryuzaki… - Se agachó a retirar su bebida- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí – dijo sonriéndole y con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, mirándole de una forma en la que no lo había mirado antes

Ryoma abrió su bebida y tomó un pequeño trago, se percató de que Sakuno lo miraba de una forma extraña… nunca antes había visto esa mirada en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué… por qué me ves así?- le preguntó un poco asustado viendo como ella acercaba su cara a la de él. Rió traviesamente, rozó su nariz con la de él y apartó la botella de Ponta que estaba muy cerca de los labios del chico- …

Sakuno acercó sus labios a los de él, aún sin besarlo colocó una de sus manos en su cara y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, cerrando sus ojos unió sus labios con los de él y lo besó lentamente. Ryoma estaba sorprendido y aún tenía los ojos abiertos, esa niña… la torpe de largo cabello lo estaba besando… ¡y lo estaba besando muy bien!

-Tus labios son suaves y saben a uva –dijo la chica al parar de besarlo, quitando su mano del rostro del chico y no pudo evitar que apareciera un ligero sonrojo.

-Sí… - a Ryoma lo habían besado… y le había gustado mucho, esa chica era muy linda ahora que se daba cuenta. Aunque, ella era del tipo tímida, torpe y despistada ¿de dónde había salido esta…chica totalmente opuesta a como era la Ryuzaki Sakuno de siempre?

Ella volvió a sonreír, no era común ver a el príncipe del tennis perplejo y sin saber que hacer, tampoco era posible que la nieta de la entrenadora fuera tan atrevida, inimaginable era el sólo hecho de que Tomoka no gritara en un día y casi blasfemito que Horio no alardeara de sus dos años en el tennis. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Horio no arrogante poco creíble.

Tomoka sin gritos digno de ver.

Ryoma en shock prácticamente una broma.

Sakuno atrevida sólo en historias de ficción.

Todos estos son sucesos poco probables.

Ya lo hecho, hecho está… sólo quedaba esperar a que mañana las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, ver a Tomoka animando a Ryoma y actuando frenéticamente, soportar las idioteces de Horio, Ryoma tan frío y estable que era y Sakuno… ver a Sakuno con cara de vergüenza por un laaaargo tiempo.

Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The eeeend xD jejeje, este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro y no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes, nada mas la trama desarrollada es mía, y etoo algo mas, yo… creo que nos falta mucho a las escritoras de aquí, he leído unos fics que están… bastante mal desarrollados eso! Pero la trama es buena así que les recomiendo niñas, ponerse las pilas y mejorar!

Lean libros y asi copian un poquito el estilo de redacción y la narración, este consejo es para que todas mejoremos y así sentirnos orgullosas de nuestros maravillosos fics bien tipiados xD

Att: Itnuzi Desli La cangri o no me presten atención!.


End file.
